In Diameter networks, messages and communications between nodes in the network include information identifying the name and location of each node in the network. For example, when a request message is sent to a server, the server's response includes information identifying the server to the network.
Diameter messages exist in the format of request-answer messages. All answer messages travel back to the request source via the same path through which the request message was routed using hop-by-hop transport. When one Diameter node needs information from another Diameter node, the first Diameter node sends a request identifying itself and its realm or domain, as well as identifying the realm or domain of the Diameter node from which the first Diameter node needs information. The Diameter answer message sent back from the Diameter node that receives the request will include information identifying the receiving Diameter node and its realm or domain.
Message exchange or interaction between Diameter nodes is vital for performing various functions. For example, a mobility management entity (MME) and a Home Subscriber Server (HSS) interact for authentication, authorization, and/or accounting (AAA) purposes. Such interaction is disclosed in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) technical specification TS 29.272 V9.0.0 (hereinafter referred to as “the technical specification”), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. While this technical specification discloses procedures, message parameters, and protocol for communications between the MME and HSS nodes, interaction between Diameter nodes present various issues, such as routing, monitoring, and security, which are not adequately addressed in this technical specification.
Accordingly, in light of these shortcomings associated with interaction between Diameter nodes, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing a Diameter signaling router with firewall functionality.